Once Bitten, New Life
by NorthAmericanJaguar
Summary: What if "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" had not ended so well? What if Jay had been unable to reverse the effect of the Fangpyre venom, and he must live with the consequences of becoming a snake? Continuation of "Ninjago?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I want to again thank everyone who contributed ideas to this story, you guys rock! This story is going to be fairly angsty at first, with Jay having to adjust to the challenges of his transformation, but I plan for it to lighten up somewhat as time goes on. This chapter sets the stage for the rest of the story, so it isn't AU. As always, I am open to constructive criticism but no flames, please! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Jay was still in the the restroom looking at his reflection. Two small, sharp fangs curved out of his mouth, resting lightly on his bottom lip. His skin had a definite light green complexion, and hard green scales covered his hands and ran up his arms. How had he not seen what had been happening to him?

That, he decided, was the most unnerving part of his transformation. The venom was in him, corrupting his cells. Healthy human DNA was being mercilessly reconfigured into the likeness of an evil snake. It was sickening. Yet he felt nothing. The change was painless, as if his body was willingly accepting the transformation. The worst discomfort he had felt so far was the slight itch of the scales, slowly working their way up his arms.

Weakly he smiled at his reflection. "It'sss okay, Jay. You don't look ssso bad. Jusst go out there and tell her the truth."

Taking a shaky breath, Jay exited the bathroom. Instantly the restaurant fell silent. Too quiet, he noticed.

One man pointed a shaky finger at Jay. "S-s-snake!" He cried.

Other people took up the cry and soon he found himself being pelted with food by the angry mob. Seeing a gap in the crowd, Jay quickly dragged himself back to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

The lock slid into place with a _click._

The furious mob banged on the door, and he was half surprised that it didn't simply fly off its hinges. Though the door held firm, there was only so much time before one of the restaurant customers got the bright idea to ask the manager for the keys. For the first time in his life, Jay thanked the First Spinjitsu Master that the people in Ninjago city weren't all that bright.

"Thisss isss the worsst date ever!" He moaned.

An idea occurred to him, but it seemed too easy to really work. _But then again,_ he reminded himself, _this is the general population of Ninjago we're talking about_. Hastily, he took off his scarf and wrapped it around his head like a turban.

For the second time that day, Jay took a deep breath and walked out the door.

"Do not go in there!" He warned the mob. They stood and watched him with comically confused faces, which would've made him laugh in any other situation. "He bitess! Thisss iss not the dinner theater people, it'sss real! Ssave yourssselves!"

With that, he pushed through the crowd and out the door.

"Nya?" he called, searching for his missing date. "Where iss sshe?"He muttered to himself.

"JAY!" His heart skipped a beat.

"Nya!"

Jay ran as fast as he could, following the sound of her voice.

"Jay! Help!" she cried again.

He came to roller coaster, which was surrounded by Serpentine. More importantly, he came to the occupant of the roller coaster. Nya. She was strapped into one of the carts, bound by heavy chains. With a smirk, Pythor signaled for one of the Constrictai warriors to start the ride. With a sudden lurch, the cart took off.

"Later alligator!" The Anacondrai said. "Let's go, boys." The Serpentine turned and ran.

For a split second, Jay hesitated. Should he pursue the Serpentine and retrieve the Fangblade or rescue Nya? But then her eyes, dark and pleading met his. In them he could see the unasked question- _what would he do? - _and his doubt melted away in a heartbeat. He jumped in the cart.

"What happened to you?" She asked, clearly seeing the green scales around his eyes.

"What happened to you?" He countered, eager to avoid the subject.

Nya narrowed her eyes, not fooled. "Where you bit? Take off your head scarf."

"I prefer not. I wasss meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin our firsst date."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Her eyes lit up. "Hey! You were the first in your Little Scouts group to get your knot badge, right?"

Jay laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair. "About that, I made that up jusst ssso I could impresss you. I never wasss in Little Scoutsss."

"You weren't?" He cringed at the hurt and disappointment in her voice. Abruptly her tone changed. "Wait- hold on!"

"What, you have an idea?"

"No! Hold on!" Jay's eyes widened. Their roller coaster cart had reached the top of the first hill, and was about to come cascading down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: After this chapter ends, AU officially ends. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I wanted to do this story justice and not rush it. Remember to review, that's what keeps an author going! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Jay jumped in the seat next to Nya. The rollercoaster tipped over the hill's summit and thundered down the tracks. They were plunging - faster and faster, the wind whipping across their faces and tugging on Jay's scarf- hearts beating frantically. Holding on for their lives, Jay didn't notice that the scarf had blown off until the ride began to slow.

"Gah!" He cried, turning his face away from Nya. "Don't look at me! I'm a monssster! Although I really hate the guy, where isss the Samurai when we need him? "

Anxiously, he looked around. As expected, the Samurai was nowhere to be seen.

_Stupid Samurai. _Thought Jay. _Great, the one time we need him and his clunky exo-suit, he doesn't show up! Well, I am certainly NOT calling him for help. _

He glanced over the side of the coaster. At the base of the next hill, the tracks were broken and twisted. To add to the effect, the mangled tracks where surrounded by a hoop of fire. What insane person closed down a broken rollercoaster, but insisted on leaving on the flaming ring of death?

Suddenly, calling for help seemed like a pretty good idea.

"Sssamurai! Help! SSSSSAMURAI!"

Nya bit her lip. "Jay? I don't think the Samurai's coming."

"Why not?"

She hesitated, fidgeting slightly in her seat. "I haven't been completely honest with you either."

Jay turned to her, but she refused to make eye contact. Was he really that ugly? What possibly could Nya have to hide? Her life was simple, all she did was keep track of recent Serpentine sightings and hang around _The Bounty _all day.

"What isss it?" He winced, loathing the way he hissed the "s."

"I… I'm the Samurai!"

"What?" Out of all the things she had said, that was one of the most unexpected. Jay wasn't sure if he could've been more surprised if she had declared her undying love for Pythor. He blinked. Had he really been so blind?

_I promise you, Nya. _ He vowed. _If we make it out of this alive, I will pay more attention to you. I was so wrapped up in my own problems, I didn't see what was right in front of me. Now I do. _

"You're the Ssamurai?"

The roller coaster spread closer to the damaged tracks. Jay panicked.

"We're running out of tracksss!"

At last Nya met his eyes. He braced himself for her shock, or disgust, but only love shown in the depths of her eyes. "Jay, if anything horrible were to happen, I just want you to know that you don't have to wear perfume or pretend to be something you're not. Because I love you best when you're you."

With that, she quickly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Instantly warmth filled his body. Zane had always described his true potential as a soothing sense of peace and tranquility washing over him, but this was altogether something different.

Electricity surged through his veins, making him feel energized and alive. His body shone with his elemental power. He felt himself rising up into the air, but felt oddly okay with that.

Nya gazed up at him in astonishment. "What's happening?"

"My true potential."

Jay teleported to the front of the coaster and pushed against it as hard as he could. The rollercoaster came screeching to a halt right in front of broken tracks. His mission accomplished, Jay collapsed wearily on the said tracks.

Eventually, the rest of the ninja arrived at the rollercoaster. With a practiced ease that came from years of training, Kai gently helped Nya down while Cole carried the still unconscious Jay. Zane anxiously waited on the ground, worry clear in his eyes.

"I sense something is very wrong." Said the nindroid with a frown.

"What happened to Jay?" Asked Cole, depositing the blue ninja not-so-gently on the ground.

Nya explained. "He got bit by a Fangpyre- I don't know when. He didn't want to ruin our date." She blinked fiercely, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. Kai gently wrapped his arms around his sister.

"It's all my fault;" she sobbed. "I should have seen the signs."

"It's okay." Kai murmured. "None of us saw this coming. Jay will be fine; we'll find the cure."

But Nya heard the unasked question: _Would they?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I usually don't update this frequently but I simply HAD to get into the AU part of this story! I feel I owe it to all you guys who have supported this story, but my typical updates are one a week. So don't be surprised when this story's updates begin to slow down. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Blearily, Jay opened his eyes. Above him was the familiar bottom of Cole's bunk, a plain wooden plank. He was nestled in his sheets, but from the light filtering into the room from between the blinds, it was at least midday.

_Why didn't the others wake me? _Thought Jay. _Sensei's gonna kill me for being late to training! _

Although, he had had the strangest dream last night… The Serpentine had been looking for the next Fangblade in the _Megamonster Amusement Park _of all places. He'd asked Nya out on a date, and she'd actually accepted! He sighed at the thought of Nya kissing him. However, he'd also pricked his hand on that Fangpyre skeleton, so maybe it was a good thing that his dream hadn't come true.

Stretching, Jay rolled out of bed to go put on his ninja suit. He grabbed the blue fabric but froze at the sight of his hand. It was green and scaly.

"No." He whispered. Impossible! His dream had been real. With growing horror, it dawned on him what that meant. He was a Serpentine, a cold blooded killer. Ninja were supposed to fight Serpentine, not _become _one of them! Bile rose in the back of his throat as he suffocated in a wave of hysteria.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He gasped. "Thisss can't be happening to me!" Staggering backwards, he crashed into a wall, hitting his head with a _thunk _and dropping his robes_._

"Jay?" Nya's voice sounded distantly. "Is that you?"

_She must be in another room. _He realized. _I can't be seen like this! _

Dashing out of him and the other ninja's shared room, he bolted into the bathroom. His breath came out in ragged gulps. What were his parents going to think? Would the other ninja really want a Serpentine for a brother? Although Nya had said that she loved him on the rollercoaster, would she really want to date a snake?

Since he was green, Jay assumed that he was a Venomari. Mustering up all of his courage, he turned and faced the bathroom mirror. A reptilian humanoid stared back, not a Serpentine. He looked much the way he had looked last time he had seen himself in the restaurant bathroom, with only a few minor changes.

His formerly bright blue eyes were green and snakelike. His mouth had widened slightly, into the beginnings of a muzzle. Jay noticed that his face was also green and coated in scales. He was hideous!

There came a tentative knock at the door. "Can I come in?" It was Nya.

Part of Jay wanted to stay locked in the bathroom and die of humiliation, but he knew Nya had already seen him at his worst. Reluctantly, he opened the door.

Nya stood uncertainly, but did not flinch at the sight of him. "How are you?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm a monssster, how do you think I'm doing?" So many emotions welled up inside of him, but the only one he could voice was hysteria. Hurt flashed in Nya's eyes and Jay realized that his response had come out sharp and abrupt. She had only been trying to help.

He sighed. "But I'm doing better, now that you're here."

She smiled softly. "The others will want to know that you're awake. Are you ready to see them?"

Jay's stomach did a flip-flop. Seeing Kai, Cole, and Zane was something he was not looking forward to. "How about not?" he asked, trying to give her his most winning trademark grin. It didn't work.

"Come on," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "They already know what happened. And they would never abandon you, just like how you didn't abandon Zane when you found out he was a nindroid."

He swallowed nervously. "Okay."

As they neared the kitchen, they could smell the acidic stench of Cole's cooking. There was the occasional clatter of kitchen utensils, but no one spoke. With an encouraging bump from Nya, Jay stumbled into the room. He cleared his throat.

"Hi guysss."

The results were instantaneous.

"Jay!" Shouted Kai, punching him lightly on the arm. "You were out for an entire day! Don't scare us like that!" The ninja of fire beamed.

"I baked you a cake." Said Cole, offering him a charred vaguely cake-shaped lump. The ninja of earth even had on Zane's ridiculous pink apron. Despite his circumstances, Jay fought the urge to laugh.

"It is good to see you again, my friend." Greeted Zane in his usual manner.

All of Jay's fears melted away like snow. His friends still accepted him and loved him as a brother. Nya shot him a smug look that clearly said _"I told you so." _For the first time that day, he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! I sure know I did. Sorry for the short chapter, next one will probably be longer. For someone who claims not to have interest in this fandom, I sure have enjoyed writing this story. The Ninjago Fanfic Community is smaller than some others, I feel there are so many AUs left unexplored! Perhaps I will write more Ninjago stories… Anyways, I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

"Ssso," said Jay, setting aside Cole's cake. "Ssince I'm not a full Ssserpentine yet, that means that there'ss sstill time to change me back!"

No one at the table moved.

"Guyss?" He asked a touch more uncertain. "C'mon, we gotta go! The clock'ss a-ticking! Anti-venom? Fangpyre sstaff? Doessn't that ring a bell?"

Jay swallowed. Everyone was staring sadly at him, with an unmistakable emotion in their eyes. Even then, it took him a moment to place it for what it truly was.

Pity.

"I don't know how to explain this," replied Nya "but we can't change you back."

"What do you mean?"

"When you fell unconscious, I took you back to _The Bounty _while the others went after the Fangpyre staff. Eventually they got it and brought it back; but it didn't work. Even though you hadn't changed at all since the roller coaster ride-"

Zane broke in. "We believe that since you unlocked your True Potential it halted the transformation, preventing you from becoming a true Serpentine. By the time we came back with the staff, it would have been too late. Your True Potential was able to override the transformation, but was unable to erase it entirely.

"It is a known fact that when someone has Fangpyre venom in their system, it is only a matter of time before the mutation becomes permanent. This usually happens after the victim has completely changed into a Serpentine. But since you couldn't become a full-on Serpentine, the venom was forced to solidify your genetic sequence at an earlier stage."

"Sssay what?"

"Basically," Kai clarified "you're sorta… stuck."

"Permanently?" Grief welled up in Jay's heart. He was neither human nor Serpentine, but some strange creature caught between the two. For what felt like the hundredth time, he found himself asking _why me?_

Cole looked a bit put out that no one had dared to try his toxic cake, and began eating it himself. "Don't worry," he said between mouthfuls of cake, "we will keep looking for a cure until we find one."

Kai shrugged. "You know, they say extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people."

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Only yesterday he had been an ordinary ninja, whose main concern had been impressing the girl of his dreams. Was he ready for all the struggles that everyday life would bring in this new form? No, not at all.

With difficulty, Jay pulled himself away from his concerned comrades. "I'm fine," he managed "I jusst need to go and clear my head."

Without waiting to see their reactions, he rushed off down the hallways and back to bed. To a place where he could hide, at least for a little while, from reality. He stared up at the wooden plank above his bunk, memorizing each little crack in the wood until at last sleep claimed him.

_Jay sat on top of a hill, admiring the landscape below. The softly sloping terrain was dotted with cherry trees, creating bright bursts of color on the scenery. His scales glistened in the sunlight, soaking up the warmth of its rays. This was Ninjago at its finest, before the skeletons, before he had even become a ninja. It was in an area like this in which he would've tested out his inventions. _

_Suddenly a man soundlessly appeared at his side. "Who are you? How did you sneak up on me like that" Jay asked, puzzled. _

_The stranger was an old man, his hair all shaved except a braid that ran down the back of his head. His mustache was long and thin, reminding Jay of the whiskers on a cat. The strange man smiled, with a kindly yet weathered expression. _

_"The more important question would be; who are _you?_ This is your dream; you should know who I am._"

_Jay blinked, even more puzzled than before. "This is a dream? Ha, I guess that explains a lot- but I still don't know who you are."_

_"I am the First Spinjitsu Master."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Ninjago is annoyingly vague about the creation of Ninjago and the First Spinjitsu Master's invovement in it, so I kinda made up my own fairly canon backstory. Once again I'm stressing, this is not yaoi! Although Lloyd is mentioned, the shipping is Nya x Jay! Anyways, I'm considering writing other Ninjago fics in the forseeable future. So, if you want to see other stories by NorthAmericanJaguar; check out the poll on my profile! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

_Jay's jaw dropped in astonishment. "The First Spinjitsu Master?"_

_The man nodded solemnly. "Yes, I-"_

_"This is so cool!" Jay cheered. "I'm standing in front of a Ninjago legend! This is so awesome! So which of the golden weapons is your favorite?" The First Spinjitsu Master facepalmed. "Oh! Oh! I bet it's the nunchucks!"_

_"Are you done yet?" The said master asked in what would have been a harsh tone if it had not been softened by a slight smile. _

_The blue ninja carried on, oblivious to the not-so-subtle hint to be quiet. "What was it like to have Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon for kids? That must've been really weird, now that Sensei looks as old as you and Garmadon has four arms." He noticed the expression on the ancient master's face._

_The ninja of lightning chucked nervously. "Okay… I'm done now."_

_"Good. Now, the reason I came here was to-"_

_"Change me back?" asked Jay. "Stupid question! You're the First Spinjitsu Master, you can do anything… Right? Because I can't be a snake, I'm the ninja of lightning!" _

_"More like ninja of the lightning mouth." _

_"Yeah, I get that a lot. Cole says- hey!" Protested Jay, realizing what the ancient master meant. "I'm not that talkative!" _

_"Then why don't we test that out?" _

_"You know, for the creator of Ninjago, you're pretty mean." _

_The First Spinjitsu Master smiled wryly. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, back to the current topic. I'm afraid that I cannot change you back to how you were."_

_"What? Why not?" His hopes plummeted. What were the odds of finding a cure if even the First Spinjitsu Master couldn't change him back?_

_"I cannot interfere with the path of destiny, even if I want to. The future is in your hands. One day, when you feel as old as time yourself, you will understand." _

_Jay sighed loudly. "Why did you create the Serpentine in the first place? When you realized that they were evil, why didn't you just wipe them all out?" _

_The two stared off into the meadow in silence. At last the First Spinjitsu Master spoke. "When I created Ninjago, I had no control over what I was creating. All I could do was control the essence of creation itself. The Serpentine are not evil, but just sly and aggressive by nature. Unfortunately, that has brought them into confict with the humans. However, they are part of the balance formed by all living things._

_Unlike other reptiles, the Serpentine are warmblooded. How else do you think the Hypnobrai have survived in the mountains? Although they revere the Great Devourer, they are not in fact related to it at all. The Great Devourer truly is evil, and is a creation of the Overlord." _

_"The Overlord?" Jay scratched his head in confusion. _

_The ancient master waved his hand dismissively. "Another story for another time." He paused. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, the Great Devourer. In fact, Serpentine are the only creatures immune to venom of the Great Devourer. Once again, they are part of a greater balance."_

_Jay yawned. This lecture was starting to get longer than Sensei Wu's. Nonetheless, the next phrase instantly grabbed his attention. _

_"Now, the true reason I came here was to seek your help. I need you to protect the Green Ninja."_

_The blue ninja gave a start. "You mean you're really going to tell me who it is? I bet it's Kai! No, Cole! Wait, Kai!" _

_Jay's dreamscape shifted. They were in a forest, and a figure was walking towards them. Jay eagerly craned his neck, looking for the telltale sign of Kai's spiky hair or the outline of Cole's scythe. The individual came closer and closer and he could thell that it was- _

_"Lloyd?" He gasped in astonishment. The ancient master nodded. "Yes, young Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."_

_"But- but he's a spoiled little kid!"_

_"He will grow to be a great ninja in time. Perhaps in a very long time, but in time." The First Spinjitsu master fixed Jay with a gaze that started him in intensity. "Promise me you will look after him. Promise me!"_

_Jay stared back at Lloyd. Lord Garmadon's son of all people! Could it really be true? Somehoe he doubted the ancient master was one for pulling pranks. "I-I promise."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter basically begins the start of the episode "The Royal Blacksmiths." I have been trying to keep everyone in character, but I really don't know how I'm going to make Sensei Wu respond when he learns about Jay's transformation. Luckily for me, he's been MIA the past few episodes. So far I can picture him as acting either mildly surprised or choking on/spitting out his tea in shock. If anyone can think of an in-character reaction for Sensei Wu, feel free to PM me! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Waking with a start, Jay sat up and hit his head on Cole's bunk. "Ow!" he hissed, rubbing the sore spot where a lump had already started to form. As he lowered his still green and scaly hand, Jay couldn't help feel a pang of disappointment. It had been foolish to think even for an instant that the First Spinjitsu Master had miraculously restored him back to himself, but a small part of him had stubbornly clung to that hope.

The First Spinjitsu Master. Some of Jay's irritation faded at the revelation of the fact that the ancient master had visited _him_ of all people. Not Kai, not Zane, not even Sensei Wu, but _him_. Jay, the ninja-whose-life-was-ruined-by-a-stupid-Fangpyre-fossil. The fact he had been caught unawares by a snake that hadn't even been alive for hundreds of years was even more embarrassing than if he had been bit in the midst of battle by a living, thinking Fangpyre warrior.

_I can't believe Lloyd's actually the Green Ninja! _Thought Jay, recalling the rest of their conversation. _I sure it would be Kai! Judging by the way the kid is now, his elemental power is going to be sugar and he'll defeat his father with the power of a permanent sugar high. _

He grinned at the mental image of little Lloyd in green robes a few sizes too large, whacking Lord Garmadon with a gigantic rainbow lollipop.

Pulled from his reverie by the low murmur of voices, he headed out of he and the other ninja's shared room to see what they where all talking about. Following their voices, he came to the main control room, where Nya was most likely giving her newest lecture about the Fang Blades. Pausing, Jay stood outside the door to listen in on their conversation.

"…I know where I recognize that Fang Blade from!" Cole was saying. "I have a picture of it!" With that he ran out of the room and into the hallway, nearly running into Jay in the process. "Sorry!" the earth ninja called over his shoulder. "I'll be right back!"

Jay entered the room. Kai and Zane stood at rapt attention while Nya showed them a holographic image of a Fang Blade. Noticing Jay, she flashed him a quick smile and gestured for him to join the group.

_Should I tell them about my dream? _He pondered inwardly. _I promised Nya I would stop keeping secrets from her. If I'm gonna tell her, I might as well do it now. Before Cole returns and she goes back to talking about the mission. _

He took a deep breath. "Nya-"

"Got it!" Cole yelled, running back into the room. He set down an old and battered looking photo album, and opened it up to a picture of a trophy. A trophy with a hauntingly familiar fang jutting out from the base.

"Back where I come grew up, there's this pretty big competition where the winner gets the Blade Cup. My dad's won it several times."

"You never told us your father was an athlete." Said Zane. "What sport?"

Cole looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Oh, uh… he's a blacksmith."

Apparently the other ninja noticed the earth ninja's discomfort. Kai looked torn between being defensive and reassuring.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. My father was a blacksmith too." He frowned, brows knit in confusion. "But I've never heard of a blacksmith competition."

"That's because he's not a _blacksmith _blacksmith. He's a Royal Blacksmith." The next page was of a man who shared a strong resemblance to Cole, with black hair streaked with silver and bushy eyebrows. The man, who was clearly Cole's father, stood proudly holding the Blade Cup behind a banner labeled _DANCE._

Jay smirked slightly. Cole's father was a dancer?

"It's not funny!" protested Cole. Eager to change the subject, he turned to Nya. "So, when do we leave to find the Fang Blade?"

"Tomorrow." Nya turned off the holoprojection. Jay pumped his fist.

"Yesss! I feel like I haven't left _The Bounty_ in dayss!"

"Whoa, slow down." said Cole. "We all agreed that you're not coming on this mission. With the people of Ninjago City being so afraid of snakes, the last thing we need is for you to accidentally freak them out. No offense."

"Don't worry," Nya replied, seeing his crestfallen look. "The two of us are still going somewhere."

"Where?" His heart leapt for joy. Was she asking him out on a date?

"To see your parents."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I've been updating this story way more than I thought I would. Probably because I've been staying up later and waking up earlier to try and get all of my school stuff done. Often I end up having extra time on my hands, which I usually put towards updating this story. So, sorry for any spelling errors that have been cropping up in recent chapters, that's what happens when you are trying to edit a story at 11:00 PM! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Early the next morning, Jay and Nya set off to Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk. Finding the Fang Blade was top priority, so the three remaining ninja were entrusted with _The Bounty_ . The journey to Cole's hometown would be faster by flying ship than by elemental vehicles, they had reasoned. That left Jay and Nya traveling to Ed and Edna's by foot, since Jay's elemental jet could only seat one passenger.

The highway was dusty and abandoned, winding through the desert like a ball of twine. The sun beat down on Jay's back as he trudged along with Nya at his side. Palms sweaty, he had long since given up on the idea of holding her hand in his.

"Remind me again." He panted. "How did you talked me into thisss?" He had already taken off his ninja mask an hour ago, due to the stifling heat. Besides, no one came down this road anyways. It wasn't like anybody was going to see him. Except Nya and his parents that is, he reminded himself. Jay certainly wasn't looking forward to explaining his "accident" to them- odds were that they would make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

Nya ignored his question, out of breath herself.

"Jay, do you-" she huffed in between gulps of hot air."-want to stop for a short rest? You know, just for a quick breather?"

"Sssure." He hissed.

The ninja and the Samurai plopped themselves down wearily on the side of the road. While Nya was busy brushing dust off of her kimono, Jay quickly stole a glance in her direction.

Her hair hung limp and plastered against her forehead. The sun had brought color to her cheeks, making it look as if she were blushing. Even though she had a frazzled, unkempt look to her, he could not deny that he still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Nya had always been out of his league, but at least as a human he had had a fighting chance of being with her.

Nobody could have romantic feelings for a snake, nobody would want to kiss one. Certainly she cared for him, felt sorry for his predicament, and loved him as a friend. But to love him as something more? Impossible. Jay couldn't help but think that their circumstances were uncannily similar to that of _Beauty and The Beast. _

However, there was no way to break the curse he was under. He could live a thousand lifetimes and not be good enough for Nya.

_She deserves someone better than me. _One part of him whispered. _Someone who can actually provide for her and give her the life she deserves. There is no way we could ever be together. If I truly love her, then I should let her go._

Nya brushed a stray hair out of her face, catching the blue ninja staring. "Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

_C'mon Jay… _He thought. _Now's the chance to tell her how you feel about her; and ask her if she loves you. The worst she can do is say no. _

Jay gulped. No pressure. "Nya, I…"

He could get lost in those lovely chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, his mind went blank and his courage failed him.

"… I had a really weird dream last night."

Nya arched a skeptical brow at him, sensing that this was not what he was originally had in mind. However, she let the moment pass. "Okay. What was it about?"

_"_Well, I dreamed that the First Sspinjitssu Masster came to me. He told me who the Green Ninja iss and sssaid that I needed to protect him."

"Who's the Green Ninja?" asked Nya.

"Lloyd Garmadon. I know, pretty crazy. What's hisss elemental power going to be? Candy?" Once again, he pictured Lloyd defeating Lord Garmadon with a lollipop and burst out laughing. After a few seconds, he realized that Nya had not joined in. "You do believe me, right?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know, Jay. That does seem pretty unbelievable."

"But it'ss true! The Firsst Sspinjitssu Masster sssaid sso!"

"Sometimes a dream is just a dream. You were probably subconsciously thinking about the Green Ninja so, naturally, you had a dream about him."

Jay sighed. There was no point in arguing with Nya. Although he had been convinced his dream had been a vision, now he wasn't so sure. Could Nya been right? Had he just imagined everything?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, this was kind of a slow chapter that I'm not too happy with. The updates have kind of slowed down on this story, since I'm currently working on another fanfic. Who thinks that Jay should have more snake-like abilities, such as a weakened power from the tribe he was transforming into. Since I really haven't confirmed what tribe he would've become, feel free to leave suggestions! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. **

* * *

By the time that Jay and Nya reached Ed 'n' Edna's Scrap and Junk, it was near nightfall. The junkyard was lit up, so Jay's parents must have turned the security system on.

"Should we be worried about the security system?" asked Nya.

Jay shook his head. "It'sss hooked up to a ssecurity camera, but my dad rarely botherss to watch the footage. Mossstly, the ssystem iss turned on to jusst to sscare away intruderss. However, it would probably be besst to try and avoid the ssecurity ssystem anywayss. After that Fangpyre attack, they might have upgraded it. "

They crept in, the unlocked gate swinging open with a slight creak.

"Did you hear that, Ed?" shouted Mrs. Walker. Nya looked around, trying to locate the disembodied voice. Silent, Jay pointed to an old trailer in the center of the junkyard. The old trailer had been the home of the Walkers for nearly thirty-five years and judging by the bright glow of the windows, would be their home for many more years to come.

"Sure did, Edna! It's probably just the wind again. I'll go shut it!" Mr. Walker called back equally loudly.

Nya whispered almost inaudibly in Jay's ear. "Your parents really _are_ never quiet."

The two approached the old trailer. The ninja of lightning uncertainly stood in the doorway, trying to gather up the courage to knock. What were his parents going to think? From inside, he could hear the sound of his mother humming tunelessly as she noisily paced around.

_She's most likely cooking dinner, _Jay thought to himself. _We should stay for a bite to eat. Nya would love my mom's casserole! _His own stomach growled in agreement.

In one swift motion, he knocked on the door. The humming stopped.

"Hello?" There was fear laced in his mother's voice. "If this is a prank, just know that my son does Spinjitsu!" Before he could even respond, she flung open the door wielding a frying pan. Seeing Jay, she screamed and brought the frying pan down on Jay's head- hard.

"OW!" yelped Jay.

"Ed, one of those snake varmints are back!" She raised her frying pan again.

"No! Mom, it'ss me! Jay!" The ninja of lightning cringed, not wanting to get struck with the heavy pan.

"Jay?" He relaxed as the dreaded pan was lowered. "Is that really you?"

"Yesss, it'ss me."

She smiled, carelessly tossing the frying pan behind her. It slammed into something with a loud clatter, but Edna looked unconcerned. "Well, why didn't you say so? Come on in."

"I was-"

"Ooh," His mother glanced behind Jay, spotting Nya. "and you brought that girl you like! Come on in, the both of you!" She looked fondly at the red Samurai. "I know I've told you before, but you are just my son's type!"

Nya looked as flustered as Jay felt. She nervously ran her hand through her ebony hair. "Thanks?"

The two stepped inside the Walker's trailer. As Jay had predicted, a casserole sat at the trailer's small makeshift table, fresh out of the oven.

Jay's father burst through the door, out of breath. "What is it, honey? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Jay's home!" Edna grinned broadly.

He stared at his son for a moment in confusion, examining the green scales and pointed fangs. "Where you bit by a whatchamacallit?"

"Fangpyre, Dad."

"Oh, right."

"What were you doing outside so late again, dear?" asked Edna. "You know I don't like it when you're out at night."

Ed sheepishly rubbed a grease stain on his trousers. "Working on Jay's birthday present."

"WHAT?" said Jay. "You mean the one from lasst year? The one that nearly killed usss? Are you inssane?"

He nodded. "Yep. That's the one. It's just I've never had the heart to get rid of it, being that it was one of my best inventions. I keep it chained up around back. Unfortunately, it still doesn't like people that much. You want to go see it?"

The ninja of lightning face palmed. Sometimes, his dad's attachment to his inventions was a little too much. He could just picture his father calling it "a tad unfriendly" as the thing tried to smash him with its massive nunchucks.

_I'll go check it out to see if it really is that dangerous. If it is, I think I can convince dad to destroy it._

Jay nodded. "Ha, I'd love to! Who doesn't want to see a giant killer robot that will try and smash them to bits?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you all who followed/favorited/reviewed this story! I know, I've gone some time without updating. Most my energy nowadays goes towards the "Power Swap," since it is in higher demand and I have a more set plotline for it. This chapter is kind of slow, next chapter is more fast paced, this chappie just kind of drug on and on… If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see featured, please PM me! There's no guarantee that I'll include them, but I'll see what I can do. Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. **

* * *

Jay and his father set out through the junkyard. The lights of the security system shone on the mountains of scrap metal, casting eerie shadows on the ground. Ever since Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk had been attacked by the Fangpyre a few months back, the blue ninja could never quite view the junkyard as the place of safety and fun it had been back when he was a little boy. Especially in the dead of night.

Instinctively, Jay's forked tongue flicked out, tasting the air for the scent of nearby Serpentine. This display did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Sssorry," Jay could feel his face heat up under his scales. "that'sss new." Clamping his jaw shut, the ninja of lightning resolutely decided to try and keep his tongue _in _his mouth for the duration of he and Nya's visit.

"It's okay, son." said Ed, returning his gaze to the path in front of them. "Have you guys found a cure yet?"

"No."

Their journey continued in a strained silence, interrupted only by the occasional "this way" or "over here" given by Ed as they worked their way through a maze built up over a lifetime's worth of tinkering. At last they came to a colossal metal mound, wrapped in barbed wire. A small chain link fence created a perimeter around it. Where was the robot?

"Here it is!" Ed stepped back proudly, eying the massive heap.

_Where? _Jay looked around, confused. _All I see is-_

At once, the heap began to move. It rose up, like some sort of titan after a long night's sleep. With glowing red eyes and a green exosuit, it had not changed at all since the Ninja of Lightning had last seen it.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I don't remember it being that big! _

"Ha, ha…" Warily, Jay took a step back.

_What do I say to a giant robot that most likely wants to kill me? _

"Sso, no hard feelingsss about that time I totally beat you up lasst time we met, right?"

The steel titan lurched forward, its weather battered frame groaning in protest. It raised its giant nunchucks, only to be stopped by the chains that were secured around its wrists. The chains strained against the weight of the mutated robot, but did not break. Slowly, the steel titan resumed its folded pose, its head only a few feet higher than Jay. Thoughtfully, it cocked its head, studying the blue ninja closely for the first time.

_"We are the same, you and I."_

"Woah!" The Ninja of Lightning nearly jumped out of his skin. "You didn't tell me the thing talksss!"

"It doesn't." his father frowned at him in confusion. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? We should probably go back inside, your mother and that girl you like are probably waiting for us."

"I'm fine!" said Jay, perhaps a little too brightly. "It must've just, uh… been my imagination."

"Okay, then. If you need anything though, just give me a call." With one last backwards glance at his son, Ed turned and left.

Once Ed's footsteps faded away, Jay let out a loud sigh. "Of coursse the freaky robot thing iss talking and only I can underssstand it." He vented. "It'ss not like my dad could've heard it to. Noooo…. That would've been too eassy." Had the steel titan even spoken? He had been so sure a first, but how was that possible? The robot wasn't that intelligent!

Was it?

Or perhaps his mind really had been playing tricks on him. Maybe the stress of the past week or so had finally gotten to him, and he had finally cracked; reduced to talking to inanimate objects.

_"Snake got your tongue?" _

For the second time that night, Jay jumped. The robot had spoken alright. "Ssheessh! Sstop ssscaring me like that! It'ss sstarting to creep me out!"

The titan shifted its weight from foot to the other ever so slightly. _"My apologies." _

He cautiously approached the robot. As intimidating as it was, curiosity had got the best of him. "Why can't my dad undersstand you?"

_"As a regular machine, I had no life of my own. But when a Fangpyre bites an object, it develops intelligence of its own. That's how I was able to obey the orders given to me by the general called Fangtom. I am bound to carry out the orders of anyone of Serpentine blood. However, the language I communicate In cannot be understood by ordinary humans." _

Jay paused and reflected on this a moment. It did make sense, considering how rattlecopters were able to fly themselves. Even the Snake Bus had those unnerving moving eyes. "Sso, ssince I am part…Ssserpentine," he cringed on the word. "doess that mean that you would have to obey my orderss?"

The robot took a long time before answering. _"Yes."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I know, it takes me forever to update this story. It's a tough one to write- and there are no real guidelines for it since this is the only AU of its kind that I've ever seen. Special thanks to ForeverDreamer12, Lya200, detonatingUnicorn, and Shadow'sDelight and all my other reviewers for encouraging me to keep writing this fanfic! It's been so hard to squeeze in time to update with midterms right around the corner. I'm also considering starting to post longer chapters, what do you guys think? Disclaimer: I do not own own Ninjago**

Jay made his way back to the trailer, his heart rate only just beginning to slow. He paused outside the trailer door for a moment; he could hear his mother talking and Nya laughing. The lightning ninja felt a surge of panic- his mom talking was rarely a good sign.

What had he been thinking, leaving Nya alone with his parents? He had lost track of time, but his mom had most likely shared at least a dozen of his most mortifying childhood moments with the girl he liked! How would she ever look at him seriously again?

"…and here is a picture of Jay getting his first bath. He was just the cutest little baby!"

"MOM!" he burst into the trailer. "No! Don't share those photos!"

"Aw," Edna closed the photo album. "but you where just so adorable!"

"Mom…"

"Okay then, sweetie." Edna turned to Nya, who looked like she was barely stifling a laugh. "Then I guess I'll just have to tell her about the time you-"

"MOM!"

"Alright, Edna." Ed broke in. "I think you're embarassing the boy." Jay heaved a sigh in relief. Tomorrow he and Nya would be heading back to _The Bounty_. All he had to do was survive tonight.

* * *

"You know, your parents aren't all that bad." said Nya, absentmindedly adjusting the radar on her samurai suit. It had been a day since the pair had returned to the ship, and Kai, Cole, and Zane had not yet returned from their mission to retrieve the Fangblade. "Pass the wrench over here when you're through with it."

Jay nodded, tightening the last bolt on the Samurai X's bulky exosuit. "Finished." He said with a grin, leaning back slightly to examine his work. Nya's armor was incredible, the blue ninja marveled at how smoothly the joints and gears of the suit locked together. "How did you manage to put all of thiss together on your own ?" He asked, voicing a question he had wondered since he had learned that she was the mysterious red samurai.

Nya shrugged, focused on repairing her mask. "I grew up in a blacksmith shop, I guess that I picked up a lot of my skill there. Besides, I borrowed some of your old inventing books and blue prints that you keep in that chest under your bed."

"What? You know about thossse?" Jay nearly dropped his screwdriver in surprise. " How?"

Nya rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "When you guys went out on missions, I always got stuck with the chores. Cleaning out your room was one of them."

"Oh." The blue ninja laughed sheepishly. "Ha, I should've figured that one out." They worked together in a comfortable silence, attempting to salvage the samurai suit. The Serpentine had certainly tried to damage the suit as much as possible;it was covered in scratches and dents. Nothing that Jay felt that he and Nya couldn't handle though. Besides, anything was better than waiting around doing nothing but worrying about whether the rest of the team would come back safely.

_I should be out there with them. _Jay glanced up from his work to stare out of _The Bounty's_ small room window. _Not in here, waiting for them to return! _

Shaking his head slightly, as if by doing so he could shake off all of his fears and inhibitions, he forced himself to look away from the window.

"The sssuit lookss amazing," the blue ninja hissed softly, admiring Nya's work on the suit. With only some spare parts she had found lying around _The Bounty_, she had managed to not only repair, but enhance the suit's primary thrusters.

"_You_ look amazing." He shifted nervously, deciding to push his luck with Nya a little further.

Nya's cheeks blushed crimson, and Jay was momentarily relieved that his scales covered his entire face. _'Cause I'm probably blushing as red as Kai's ninja suit! _He couldn't help but think.

"Thanks," The red samurai beamed, self-consciously brushing back a strand of hair. "Jay, I wanted to tell you that-"

Whatever Nya was going to tell him was interrupted, because at that moment there came a knock at the door. "We're back!" called Kai.

Nya ran to open it. "Did you guys find the Fangblade?"

"We found it all right, but Pythor stole it." The fire ninja scowled. "Cole unlocked his True Potential, though." All of a sudden his eyes lit up, and he looked back and forth excitedly between Jay and Nya. "You know what that means? It must mean that I'm the Green Ninja!"

_Kai's not the Green Ninja! _

Jay blurted without thinking. "But you're not the Green Ninja, Lloyd is!" Seeing the puzzled look on Kai's face, he then realized with a sinking sensation that he had said that out loud.

How was he going to talk his way out of this one?


End file.
